Devil Survivor 2: The Genesis
by judasuu
Summary: This is a remake of Devil Survivor 2 with whole new plots and other stuff, one thing I will say that this sort of like a non-apocalyptic plot unlike the game and some other games of Shin Megami Tensei, instead, this will focus on the school lives of Hiro and some other casts, while cooperating with JP in making Japan a better place, that's all for the summary. Enjoy.


**Devil Survivor: The Genesis**

**Chapter 1: The Death Clip Delivery Service**

...At a certain class room...

"Hey, Nitta! Nitta! Have you checked this? It's that rumored website where you can check your own death here, he he, kinda funny huh?" Some girls approached the popular girl in their class, Io Nitta, who is mostly reserved and alone in her chair due to her lacking some opinions of her own.

"Hehe, is that... where you can see all sort of death scenes of somebody?" She said trying to get along with the flow of the conversations.

"Ah, it's also where..."

...At the hall...

"Ah, another day, boy, senior year is much more serious than I thought, and I just got my driver's license recently." Shijima Daichi and Kageyama Hiro walk by the hall of this school that is full of Tokyo students from all over the world and Japan too of course.

"Hm?" Io Nitta eyes on Hiro, he has been popular to some areas of the school due to his benevolent nature of helping someone out, normally, it's like a guy sticking his nose to somebody else's business, almost like a dating sim guy maybe, but not in Hiro's case, to him, helping others bring joy to him as well as others, an idealistic guy indeed. "..." Io is quite captivated at that personality of his but... she ever... well, rarely speaks with him since one, they are at different class, second, because they don' talk with each other for... well, never, just seeing eye to eye. "..."

"Hey, Nitta? Nitta? Hello?" Her classmates wave at her as she is lost in her sight.

"Eh? Oh uh yes?"

"Are you listening? We..."

...Next class...

"Whew, so Hiro, what should we do later this afternoon? Should we go to the arcade like we usually do? Oh, speaking of arcade, you heard about that famous website recently? I'll show it to you." Hiro and Daichi sit next to each other, Daichi just reaches out for his cell in his bag and he shows Hiro the famous website that is known to be like a dirty website, no, no, it's not like it has some porn images on it but... it's much more gruesome than that, it has an habit of showing people gruesome scenes of their deaths, almost like... it's a premonition of the future itself.

"Nicaea website delivery service?" Hiro asked.

"Haha, get your mind pumped up huh? I just signed in yesterday, a friend of mine told me he saw someone die out of a traffic accident, and supposedly, there's this friend of that someone who said he saw his friend's death in a way that it actually came true, wow, since when did something like that happened huh? Here, why don't you sign in? I'll upload it in your cell."

"..." Despite Daichi not taking this seriously, Hiro can tell there's something about this website that is like... it's... almost... super... natural... "..."

...Meanwhile, somewhere else... ontop of a rooftop...

"Hm, the providence of all things are now wavering, Polaris, the great administrator, is on his way of recreating this world but... with man's unlimited potential, can such a destiny occur here? Hm, Yamato Hotsuin has received my message, now... it's all up to him." Someone who has white hair and pale skin is ontop of a building watching the metropolis of tokyo, and... "Hm, the providence of things are indeed in ravel, but... with the unlimited potential of mankind... the Shining One will become the beaconing path towards a new world era." He said disappearing into thin air.

...Meanwhile, at JP headquarters...

Some respectful looking individuals are here. Including... "What are you to report?" Yamato Hotsuin, the chief of JP, asked as JP members have come to report about their finding.

"Hai, approximately about an hour ago, a woman was found dead near the Shibuya street just a while ago, there were no witnesses, some say it was murder but there were no indication of what killed the victim, Chief, it almost sounds like..."

"Unnatural, yes? Hm, so, it seems they are on the move." As usual, Yamato would put on a smirk or confident expression as if he has figured things out already or that everything is going according to plan or maybe even, he's already certain of what will transpire next. He's always like that, trying to get ahead of his adversaries no matter what delicate situation it may be. Well, that and his dedicated to the lines of the Hotsuin clan who has sacrificed much to make Japan a stabilized country. "Well then, I suppose some detachment are necessary."

"Hai, we..."

"Chief Hotsuin." The commander of JP, Sako Makoto, comes in. "I would like to volunteer to this operation, not all of our soldiers are yet to be experienced in this sort of thing, so please leave it to us."

"Oh, Makoto, how bold of you to volunteer." The head researcher of JP, Fumi Kanno, said.

"There were reports of demon activities yes? Even now, they hide amongst the populace, we-"

"Sako, our troops are all reserved to be battle experienced, you know that." Yamato said.

"Well yes but... At least, they could have a guide to guide them and..."

"Hm, as you wish, but, Sako, are you also aware that there are those who are distasteful of our current status today?"

"Well... yes, you refer to our recent clash with Ronaldo Kuriki yes? He and his mobs... he and his people are against us, they have raided the Nagoya branch and they're planning to attack us soon."

"Yes, though our soldiers tried to incapacitate them, they were nonetheless obliterated, think you can handle such a force of your own? What if your squad is not yet battle experienced as you do?"

"I'll be fine Chief, I assure you."

"Hm, very well, if you are confident, you can do so, now then, I have other matters to attend, corporal, give me a situation report."

"Hai, we..." As Yamato walks out of the room along with some JP members...

"Hm, things like this are increasing recently." Makoto said.

"Yeah, you think like demons are appearing out of nowhere." Otome Yanagiya said, she's a doctor around here, she's the one who treats all the special members as well as giving advice to the nurses around.

"Well, since that Nicaea website went in public, things have become like a hellhole around here." Fumi added. "Well, I did looked into the website itself and... results: 0%" As usual, Fumi's eccentric nature can rub someone out of their dignity.

"Hehe, so you're on your own world again eh Fumi?" Otome and Fumi are said to get along fine, almost like they're the exact opposite, and opposite attract each other.

"Well, I'll be going now, take care of things while I'm gone." Makoto said taking her leave.

"Hai, have a good hunt." Fumi said.

"Hehe, good luck now Makoto, oh, and do find a girlfriend or boyfriend you might hang out with." Otome said teasing Makoto about relationships once again.

"Hey! I heard that!" The latter exclaimed at the other room.

"Hehe." Which Otome giggles.

...Inside a monorail...

Hiro just signed in to Nicaea website and so far, he is guided by someone named Tico, a female high schooler... or so it would seem, she's wearing a revealing "host" outfit with bunny ears and she has an outburst personality of which she's often... well... vigorous in many ways that it makes you think she's an high schooler. "..." Hiro cannot help but think about that sort of "delivering death scenes" service of sort, if this is like a hoax website, then... "..." No, for some reason, Hiro can tell it's not an hoax website, if it is, it would have been banned already.

"_Sigh, _the day is breaking, and I wish we could have played more in that arcade, oh well, I guess we gotta think about the mock exams that is coming." Daichi said sitting beside Hiro in the passenger cabin. Well, not really a cabin but monorails nowadays have enough space for everyone to be comfortable in and they can sleep here during a long trip to wherever they are going. "So, Hiro, what do you want to do about-"

"Ariake station, Ariake station, please take care to board before our departure." The train intercom sounded, and Daichi caught a glimpse of someone beautiful.

"Guurraahh!" He said almost like he's agonising in astonishment.

"Hm? What is it?" Hiro asked.

"It's... it's... I knew it, it's Nitta Io from the other class, all of the guys are drooling about her, she got the smarts, the beauty... no one can tell other than she's real magnificent! Oh, I wish I could have talked to her."

Someone walks in as a passenger, white hair, pale skin... curious stare... almost like an evil smirk. "Hm?" He takes notice of Hiro, he wears a reddish clothing with some black markings on it, and his pants that are long is colored black, he has an almost sleepy expression about him. "Ah, the Shining One, hmhm." He said sitting at the row seat at the side where Hiro and Daichi are sitting, there isn't enough space to sit between them so he just sit here. "Hmhm, soon... it's coming."

"Ah, oh well, so Hiro, what do you plan to do this afternoon? We-"

"Gyaah-!"

"Gyaah!" Some screams are heard outside.

"Huh? Wha-?" Daichi asked as he and Hiro turn outside to see...

"Gyaah-!"

"Gyaah-!"

Someone who is out of place heads towards the train, she has a naked body with some snakes around her... it's Lilith, the one that seduces men and turn them into her slaves of her will. "Hehe, mere men cannot resist my charms."

"Ah, Lilith, I'll follow you wherever you go."

"Yes, I love you with all of my heart Lilith." Some men are following behind her, almost like they're on a trance or something.

"Lilith~"

"Hehe, such pathetic men, come then, let us gathered more men to our little group." She said entering the train like she's the queen of the world or something.

"Wa- H-Hey, Hiro, that... that woman..." Daichi said.

"..." Hiro remains calm and passive in his seat.

"..." The other one, the one with white hair, also remains at his position almost unfazed at the situation around. "...Hm," He has a cellphone, it seems to... a kid's cellphone though, he has accessed to Nicaea. "..." He turns to Hiro.

"Now then, men, come to me~" Lilith said casting some sort of spell around the passenger cabin of the monorail.

"Wha- Hey, what are you-"

Some men enter into trance as she does this. "I... Lilith, my life for you."

"My true love, your wish is my command."

"Huh? Hey, what are you doing?"

"Get your hands off her!" Some of the wives complain, as well as the girlfriends of some highschooler.

"She's a wicked bitch! Don't lay a finger on her!"

"My, my, we got some feisty women here, well then boys, get rid of them." As the train started moving again, some announcement is made.

"Welcome customers, this line of Tokyo city monorail has just departed from Ariake station, and now, we are heading for the depths of Hell itself, the station of the demons is next."

"Huh? Hey, what kind of-"

"My love for Lilith conquers all."

"Gyaah!"

"Hey, let go of me!" Some of the men, with the exception of Hiro, Daichi and the mysterious person in red, started to gag up the women here, tie them up and... place them on the floor without giving them any comfortable things around.

"Hey, let go! Let go!" One child tries to struggle her way out, she has a name tag on her neck, Koharu Yanagiya it seems. "Let go-! Help, help-!"

"H-Hey, Hiro, what should we do?" Daichi asked. "Everyone is getting gagged up, we have to..."

"Hm," _riing, riing. _Hiro's phone rings. "Hm?" It's Nicaea.

"Hai, hai! Tico here! Wow, you seem to be on a boiling spot, well then, I suppose it is now time to hand over your demons, as for you, Kageyama Hiro, you shall have... the great demonlord, Lucifer, hehe!" An image or picture of a demon comes to Hiro's phone and the demon summoning app option has appeared on the list of items that cannot be erased.

"Huh? Hiro, what is that?" Daichi asked.

"Hm." Hiro's phone glows...

"Huh?" All of the men turned to him.

"Huh?" And the women as well.

"Hm," The one with white hair smirks. It's now time...

"..." Hiro forms a sort of wicked confident smile... "I... am... the one... who destroy worlds... and... create them." He said that pushing on the demon summoning app button on the screen and... _flash. _White light surround him.

"Wha?" Lilith becomes curious of him.

"Ah... Ah... Ahhrrghh-!" _Flash, blast! _Hiro let out an energy blast around him.

"Gooaawwhh!" Sending Daichi flying away a bit due to the force that were bursted out.

"Hm," _Flaash, flaash! _Then the lights burn like fire around Hiro while he keeps a confident smile with his arms spread, behind him is...

"Hrooaarr." A demon with six wings with three on both sides. This is Lucifer, the one that defy the order of the divine itself. "Hrooaarr!"

"Hehaha..." Hiro said laughing like an evil person, but... "You are living in a delusional world of grandeur lady, I am here... to destroy your world, and... create a shining beacon of reality on it. So you think it is reality yes? I'll break your illusion in your head and show you the truth!" He said raising forth his hands, beckoning Lucifer to spread his.

"Hrooaarr!"

"How dare you lay your hands on our beloved Lilith, you will pay for this! Hyaah!" All of the men charged forth.

"Hm," _Snap. _With a snap of a finger... _blaacckkhhrrt-! _

"Guurraagghh!"

"Arrghh!"

"Uwa!" Koharu falls to the ground as all of the men were subdued on the sides by a force of wave that was sent out by Lucifer. "Uwa,"

"Hm," Hiro comes to her side.

"Uwa, ah..." She moves back a bit as she is nervous around him.

"It's alright." He assures her.

"Eh? I..." He pats her on the head.

"Here, come on."

"..." She takes his hand and gives her a ride on his neck, a piggy back ride it seems, she's small so Hiro can handle her. "Wha... Onii-chan, what has happened here?"

"Who knows? These guys have been deranged it seems."

"Hm, child of man, to be able to resist my charms... unforgivable, you shall become my favorite my husband, come! Intriguing son of man!" Lilith said challenging Hiro. _Sraarr! _The snakes around here let out some sort of acid that is heading towards Hiro.

"Uwa!" Koharu screams in panic while...

"Hm," _Snap. _Hiro snapped one finger, this prompted Lucifer to create a shield barrier to prevent the attack from reaching him and Koharu.

"Uwa, O-Onii-chan..."

"Daijobou, she can't reach us."

"That's right." The pale young man said. "Shining One, this is Lilith, of the temptation demon, she holds the epitome of pure temptation in her, do not relax around her."

"You are..." Hiro said as he turns to this young man.

"Hey, Hiro! How did you-?" It seems Daichi finally regained his composure. "Wha- What the-" He takes notice of Lucifer who is behind Hiro.

"Sa, Lilith bitch, come at me." Hiro said prompting Lilith to attack. She does so.

"Huaaggruuaarh!" _Freeze, freeze! _She sent out an icycle wave towards him and Koharu, there are some ice shards on the ground that were left behind.

_Bloock, bloock. _Lucifer's wings protected Hiro and Koharu once again. "You have no respect for women so..." _Snap. Shatter! _At the snap of a finger, the shards of ice in front of Hiro shattered. "I need to teach you a lesson, don't you think?" He said smirking.

"O-Onii-chan... you..." '...so cool.' Koharu thought of Hiro as cool.

"Hmm."

"Hmngh." The women who are gagged up see this whole scenario and...

"Hm, sa bitch..." Hiro said raising one hand forward...

"Wa, d-don't come... any... closer... ah..." Lilith said getting agitated, the train just passed by a structure that made the environment dark due to the shade of that structure.

"You are... a foul wench, I will spank you... your... ass." _Snap._ A snap of a finger... and...

_Strike, strike, strike! _"Guaahh!" ...Yup, a spank in the ass alright, Lucifer teleported somehow behind Lilith and begun spanking her ass with its demonic large hands. "Guaahh... this is... so... so... good-!"

"Yeah, now die." _Snap. _With another snap of a hand...

"Guurrghh-!" _Blaarchht-! _Lucifer crushed her with its demonic hand, spilling her blood on the ground and the windows... then... they disappear, leaving only traces of ashes on her. "To be defeated by a human... how shameful!" She said as her parting words linger.

"H-Hey, Hiro!" Daichi said.

Lucifer is dispersed and the men that are in trance mode are... "Ah... ah... Huh? Hey, where...?"

"Hm," Everything is returned to normal.

...Later, the train arrived at the next stop station and everyone went off board the train. "What were you thinking? Flirting with that bitch born demon!" All of the wives and girlfriends snap at their boyfriends and husbands for being tempted earlier by the demon, Lilith.

"H-Hey, give me a break, I was like... dreaming or something so..."

"That's no excuse!" _Slap! _

"Yaw!"

"Geez, I feel sorry for these guys." Daichi said pitying the guys for their relationship problems. "But man... Hiro, what did do you back then?"

"Onii-chan!" Koharu runs up to Hiro, she hugs him on his waist.

"You, how are you?" He pats her on the head.

"Hmhm, Koharu is okay." She speaks in a cute way that she pronounces her name whenever she refer to herself, such is the cute nature of girls like her. "Koharu is impressed by you, you are so cool and handsome!" She said hugging him tightly.

"Uh, hey, Hiro, mind... giving me some enlightening information on what happened...?" Daichi sort of felt envious of the girl's affection towards Hiro.

"Hello Shining One." The one on the train earlier, the one in red attire approaches the group.

"You."

"Well done in defeating Lilith, the mistress of temptation, but Shining One, this is only the first of your ordeal, you must prepare yourself."

"Y-You, who... who are you? You were at the train earlier too, you weren't enticed like the rest of the guys and..." Daichi said recognizing him.

"Hm? Oh yes, I am the Anguished One, I have come here to ponder about culture... humans... are intriguing creatures, ha ha. I ponder... I feel... I become curious, Shining One, who are you?"

"...Kageyama Hiro." He said while patting Koharu who is still hugging him on the waist.

"Kageyama Hiro... a meaningless name, but I suppose that is what you humans would give yourselves as identifying one another."

"Hey, who are you man? Mind telling me what happened there Hiro?"

"That's..." Hiro said about to answer Daichi's question but... the "Anguished One" raised a hand.

"I can answer that. What you saw there earlier... one of the invaders in this world, the demons, has surfaced. In order to subdue human society, demons intend to spread chaos and madness into this world in order to challenge the one that rules this world."

"Huh? Demons? Dude, are you out of your mind? There's no way demons do exist, they-"

"Then what do you make of that creature Lilith who appeared earlier?"

"Huh? Th-That's..."

"Surely it's easy to comprehend that creature was a demon, don't you? Or do you not believe in reality's conjecture? This "conjecture" that I refer is that you humans do give an habit of naming things, demons is one of them."

"Uh..." Daichi is speechless at his choice of words, they almost sound like... god-like.

"Well then, Shining One, Kageyama Hiro, I shall see you again, and the next time we meet... let us thread forth into the depths of madness and see the veiled truth that is being kept in the dark." He said disappearing into thin air.

"Whoa! He... He... He disappeared! How did he- What's going on!"

"Daichi, calm down." Hiro said patting Koharu still, she seems to have not noticed the development that just took place.

"I-I can't calm down... not after... I mean, demons and stuff... what... What the hell is going on here!"

"Calm down, you're scaring the people around." The people are getting agitated at Daichi's screaming.

"Oh, s-sorry, sorry I'm... I'm just... scared, if that lady earlier was really a demon then... what is..."

"That person earlier... he was... he wasn't... human, he..."

"Huh? You... You serious?"

"You there." A woman calls out.

"Koharu! Koharu, are you okay?" A doctor who is a woman runs up to Hiro who is being hugged by Koharu still.

"Hm? Okaa-san?"

"Koharu? Wha- Why were you?"

"Oh, Onii-chan saved us all earlier, he's so cool!"

"..." Hiro does not say anything to that comment.

"Eh? He... saved you?" Otome asked.

"You there." Makoto calls out. "Can you enlightened us of what has transpired there?"

"Hm, well..."

...Later...

"I see... so this Lilith managed to hypnotize all the men, except you two and..."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second here." Daichi said getting lost in thought.

"Hm? Yes?"

"Mind giving us some light news? Like... there's no way that lady was a demon, right?"

"...It's exactly as you described, that was a demon and... she's one of the enemies of mankind that is invading this world."

"Wh-What? D-Dude, that's not funny, there's no way demons do..."

"Daichi, that was a demon, believe it or not, it's real, you saw it with your own eyes." Hiro said.

"Well yeah, I... but wait a second, shouldn't we call the police or some department or something? Like, we saw something-"

"That won't do, they won't be able to help." Makoto said. "Projectiles of weapons have no effect on demons."

"What? What are you- Are you out of your mind! This isn't some anime show or something!"

"..."

"...Did you try them?" Hiro asked as in to enlightened some things, good or bad.

"Yes... very perceptive of you, we already tried bullets and other weapons to other demons that have appeared recently... none have any effect on the demons, you may asked the other staff around, but they will simply give the same reply."

"..." Daichi becomes speechless at that. "Th-Then..."

"Hm, then... people have unnatural enemies." Hiro said in a calm way.

"H-How can you be so calm into this whole matter Hiro? These are demons we are talking about! We can't sit relax around!"

"I am calm because getting agitated will not help me one bit, Daichi."

"..."

"That is true, so please calm down." Makoto said.

"I-I can't calm... not after..."

"Daichi, this isn't the time to be chickening out." Hiro straights up his friend with words of encouragement of sort.

"Wha- Geez, you're way too calm about this, I don't know how you do it but... if that Lilith demon did hypnotized all of us, we could have..."

"But we didn't, don't deal with the 'what if' Daichi, there are others here who are lucky as you are."

"Yes, the women are unharmed and all of the male passengers have been brought back to their senses." Makoto said.

"Uh yeah, I guess so."

Daichi said that. "Well then, would you please come with us for some intel check?"

"Huh? Wha...?"

"You're going to interrogate us?" Hiro asked.

"Yes... I'm afraid so, be assured that we mean you no harm, please follow me."

"H-Hey, Hiro, what should we do?" Daichi asked his friend.

"We have to follow."

"R-Right, I guess... we don't have a choice."

Both follow this commander officer of sort, she's a member of JP, one of the organizations around the world that deals with world crisis and other stuff that involves the government.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
